The Adventure Of Ruri Madori Prevell!
by E THE TIME KEEPER
Summary: Join Ruri on her like adventure as he is abadon by his so called family for being a creature and a danger to his twin. until his true father find him and reveal that what he really is..a she? join her in her life as she goes to hogwarts and finds her own life.
1. content

**DiSCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY IT ALL BELONGS TO J.k ROLLEN AND THE MAKERS OF RUNE FACTORY!**

**Content:**

**WARNING!: Mpreg,Fem harry,fem sirius,yaoi ish!,bashing!,cross dressing, alise's and disguise's,GENDER BENDER! ,my stupidity,and lots of love! DONT LIKE DONT READ! i dont look at reviews btw!but if u like please do if not i dont care!**

**Pairing:Ruri(harry)/berret/max/yue/jake , remus/sirius , russell/? more later**

**Story 1 CH1: Birth of ruri madori Prevell.**

**Story 2 CH2: Letter,wizarding england and new life**

**Story 3 CH3:Ruri's Hogwart day's**

**Story 4 CH4:unsafe and runaway**

** story 5 Ch5:where the story really begins**

**Ch:6**

**Ch7**


	2. story 1 part 1

**DISCLAIMER!:for the entire story: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING ALL CHARECTERS AND WORLDS BELONG TO J.K ROLLEN AND THE MAKERS OF RUNE FACTORY!**

**WARNING!:FEM HARRY,MPREG,YAOI ..ish,MY STUPIDITY! DONT LIKE DONT READ !.i wont read comments except for the ones for my question =w=; comments annoy me (except for answers and poles and vots or questions)**

**anyways PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Interlude_**

On July 31 1980 Potter manor Lily pottr gave birth to twin boys.

The first born was born chubby and red .he was bold he wasn't exactly the pretties child you'd see. He was Named Godric Albus Potter who was also hailed as the chosen one By albus Dumbledore.

And was adored By every one there.. well not every one

Sirius and remus where off in a corner holding the second born.

Who was name Harrison James Potter.

Who they blood adopted as their heir and godson.

Their godson who was a beautiful yet weak new born.

He had a mop of midnight hair and snow white skin, unlike his skin his lips where petal pink and eyes forest emraled green he was very small even for a new born which made every one think he was sickly and kept him far away from his brother.

Unlike them Sirius and remus loved him as their own he was the most adorable child they have seen

Mean while on the other side of the room james was beyond furious

His two best friends where ignoring his precious first born son while cooing over his useless second born who was nothing but a squib.

Who he already assigned house elves to raise him.

For he did not want this weak child who was not the chosen one.

No this child was nothing but a squib

A wast of space and life

That he didn't need to bother with.

And some day he will get ride of this child

Without remus and Sirius knowing.

**End of interlude.**


	3. story 1 part 2

Two years later:

" DAD! CAN I HAVE ICE CREAM!" asked a chubby godric who was now 2 years old pointing at the ice cream stand .while his parents smiled down at him "of course you can son" said james as he looked at his first born while his second son looked up at him " daddy can I have ice cream too?" harry asked only to get a glare from james while lily attended to godric " no .ice cream is to good to waste on a discrace like you. Now be a good little creature and stay there." he spat while he walked off to join his wife and son who where soon surrounded by reporters.

Mean While little harry was forgotten .

Untile a man appeared next to him looking down at him in concern.

Making sure there was nothing wrong with him.

The man who looked a little like his daddy except for a few differences.

This man was a bit taller then his daddy

He was 6'0,he had tan skin and had a pair of warm gray eyes .

He had shaggy straight midnight black hair.

And he was wearing brown framed glasses and a brown coat over his black robes.

While harry was thinking he was soon brought out of his thought.

"little one where are your parents?" he asked making harry look at the ice cream parlor which was now empty .then he look up at the man who he now thought was his daddy and pointed at him.

Which made the man smile softly and pick little harry up " I see." he said while holding harry close and walking into gringotts .

-scene skip-

"ah, welcome Russell ,iv been waiting for you." said a goblin which made the man now know as russell bow a little "good after noon Ringock." he said while he took his seat while still holding a now sleeping harry which made the goblin raise an eye brow " and who is this little one?" asked Ringock making russell smile sadly " im assuming he's been abandon" he said making the golbins eyes narrow which made said goblin bring out a few pieces of parchment and a potion. "I assume you would like to adopt him?" he asked which made russell smile softly and nod making ringock nod back "alright first we'll do the inheritance test and maybe we'll find who his parents are" he said while he poked harrys finger and dropped a few drops of blood on the parchment.


	4. story 1 part 3

**Two years later:**

**Name:**

**Birth Parent: **Russell soul prevell

**Godfathers :**Remus John Lupin

**Godmother:** Sirius Arisa Black,

**Born: **July 31 1980

**Race: **Elvin

**Age:**2

**GENDER: **Bearer (hermaphrodite , female)

**Heir and Lord to:**Potter _( by magic_), Evans _( by magic),_ Merlin _(by father) ,_ Le fay _( by magic),_ Pendragon _( by magic) ,_ Prevell _(by father), _Lupin _(godfather), _Black _(godmother) ,_Gryffindor _( by godmother), _Slythren _( by godmother). _Ravenclaw _( by godfather), _Huffpuff _( by godfather) , _Iris _(by blood)_

**Abilities: **unknown , **Skills: **Unknown , **Mate : **unknown

Once they finished reading the goblin looked up at russell in shock who raised an eye brow making the goblin hand him the parchment while he sat down and dropped the childs blood on the rings and keys making her lord and heir while russel read the parchment with wide eyes and a smile then he looked at the child in his arms with surprise 'a daughter.. I have a no name Elvin daughter of my blood. ..wait she needs a name!' he thought to him self which made him look at the goblin who handed him quill. Which he took and nodded at the goblin and wrote down her name " her name will be **Ruri madori Prevell **" he said to the

goblin as he wrote the name he was finished the parchment vanished and he turned to the goblin who gave him a toothy grin. "now that is finished My old friend all items, property, money and every thing else that is missing or has been stolen or are in side houses have been returned to their vault that only you and her can enter . Also all property have been seized and retrieved except for Number 12 Grimwald place. Which is the home of her godfathers .every thing else will be warded and hidden so no one else may enter them " he said as he gave russell the keys and put away the parchment " thank you ringock" said russell as he bow his head " your welcome my old friend may you and the young one live a long life " he said as russell nodded and vanished while holding Ruri safely in his arms .

Making the goblin turn to the door with a toothy smirk " now then time to make James Potters trust his main vault. A write a notice to Mr black and Lupin … these coming years will be interesting." he said to him self as he walked out of the room


	5. story 2 part 1

**Nine years later:**

"DADDY!"yelled a now a 11 year old ruri to her father who currently had his hand filled with a hyper ruri "yes my little child?im curius as to my the birthday girl is so hyper?" he asked her making her pout at him"Daddy im not little im 11 now ima big kid "she said to her daddy which made him chuckle and hug her "My little ruri you will always be my little girl no matter how big or how old you are you will always be my precius daughter ." he said while spinning his giggling daughter around in the air til he caught sight of a letter in her hand which made him stop spinning and look at her " My dear child what is that letter?May I see it? " he asked her which her beam up at him while she nodded and show him a letter ". Daddy an owl brought it to me! " she exclaimed happily making him smile warily while he red the letter 'This Letter is From Hogwarts and one from the bank' he thought to himself as he read the letter

**Dear Mr Prevell & Youngling**

_Today Miss Ruri Prevell will be turning 11 years old and most likely getting her acceptance letter for Hogwarts. as you see the letter is Labeled Harry Prevell We at the bank must insist she goes there under disguised as a BOY for her safety ._

_Also we took the liberty and sent you a shrunken Green pouch of money for her school year and other needs._

_Along with a shrunken gray pouch with a few birthday gifts for her from_

_The goblin nation._

**Sincerely your friend**

**Ringock **

Once he finished reading he smiled and turned to his daughter who was looking up at him curiously " well my child .this letter is a acceptence letter from Hogwarts a magic school." he said to her which made her eyes light up in awe "Daddy can I go? " she asked which made him smile sadly "yes my child you may. But you do understand you will be away for a year in a different country don't you? And for that You must go by the name Harry Prevell and impose as a boy for your own safety" he said to his daughter who smiled sadly and looked at him " ok daddy. But im going to write to you every day ill write about everything ! So don't be sad daddy!" she said which made her daddy smiley brightly "and I will reply to you letters my child." he said as he hugged his daughter and handed her the grey pouch which made her look at him curiously " those are gifts from the goblin nation for your birthday ." he said making ruri clapped her hand

happily and poured the gifts from the pouch onto the table making them their normal size. once they where sorted from big to small she started to open them. her first present was Dragon hide armor, boots and gloves with a sword made of a ice dragons Fang. She smiled at the gifts and set them to the side and opened the rest she got a silver emerald stone pendant ,a few brooms ,a set of silk robes and sash's in many colors , she got many valuable jewelry and jewels , combs and brush's and accessories ,friendship glove, cloths and shoes made of expensive and rare material .artifacts , a potion set with rare and valuable potion ingredients, and potions and many books and a few trunks .And many other things.

Once she was done with her presents and looked at her daddy who shrank them and put them in one trunk and shrunk that trunk and put it in the normal one. once he looked to his daughter and smiled softly at her "now then you must write your reply letter and thank you letters" he said making ruri nod and him smile "and tomorrow we will go get your school supplies. Now go write and off to bed. "he said making ruri hug him once more and run off wither her papers. leavening her father smiling sadly after her. once she was upstairs he saw another paper on the table 'did ruri drop this?' he thought to himself while he picked the paper up and read it.


	6. story 2 part 2

**Nine years later:**

**Dear Russell Prevell **

_I know you must be grieving that young ruri will be far away from her home and father._

_But I have a suggestion. You may keep your current book shop we will ward it and make it so only you may enter .besides that I must tell that in hogsmeade village _

_There is a big book shop currently on sell. . On the week ends the children of the school can visit hogsmeade village and stay with their family's on holidays. Also there is a small shop in diagon alley which is also on sell. This book shop you can work in while ruri is at school if you wish .or do as you want._

_If you wish to buy these shops .you must reply._

**Sincerely your friend**

**Ringock**

Once he finished reading russell smiled to him self with brighten eyes and started writing .

**Dear Ringock**

_That sounds like a smashing plan._

_I defiantly wish to buy these two shops but I must ask you to make the one in hogsmeade a replica of the one we currently reside in._

_I also wish for both shops to have protective wards ._

_Thank you my friend_.

**Your friend:**

**Russell Prevell**

**Once he finished writing it he sent it magically to his goblin friend and turned around for bed. **

**For he and ruri had a big day tomorrow.**


	7. story 2 part 3

**Nine years later:**

**Next day-Diagon alley-**

"Daddy! Lets go here first" ruri said happily which made her daddy smiley softly and followed his daughter who ran into the they where in the shop he found his daughter who immediately found her pet which was a snowy white owl which made him smile more and turned to her "Is this the pet you want?" he asked her making her smile in reply " Yes daddy I want to get Hedwig." she said while she petted the owl who gave a hoot in agreement which made russell smile "welcome to the family Hedwig" he said making the owl hoot happily and ruffle her feather which made ruri giggle "daddy Hedwig's happy " she said stil petting Hedwig while they where at the counter to buy the owl and its supplies.

Once they where done russell spelled the owl and supplies to their new home in hogsmeade and turned to his daughter who was smiling brightly at him " Daddy we need to go to Madam Malkins shop next then Ollivanders wand shop and book shop." she said to her father while they where walking to madam Malkins.

**-inside shop-**

"hogwart dear?" asked madam malkins making ruri smile and her daddy smile softly "yes. my son needs five gray robes,five black slacks and shoes and five gray t-shirts all made of soft materiels " he said making madam malkins nod and smile at them " follow me dear" she said making ruri follow her while her daddy looked around the shop for other clothing for himself and daughter.

Once he was done looking around and his daughter was done being measured they bought their things and left the shop. And left to their next stop.

**-skip to ollivanders -**

"KYAA!" screamed ruri as she was startled by ollivander who popped out of no where which made her daddy chuckle and looked down at her and smile " calm down my child its just the wand maker" he said once ruri was calm and look to the smiling wand maker "What a wonderful child you have Mr. Prevell. Now young one which is your wand arm?" he said as ruri showed her right arm while the wand maker measured it "ah I know" he said to himself as he rummaged in a box of wands and took out a old looking wand "Holly 13 inches core of a phoenix tail feather " he said making russells eyes widen while ollivander gave ruri the wand "wave it around " he said making her wave it around and a gold spark shoot out " BRILIANT!" he said cheerfully and brought out a old trunk " that wand also comes with this trunk it has many compartments and its warded also it will change to his house color once he is sorted, and that will be free of charge together that 5 gallons " he said while russell paid and said their good left to their next shop.

**-in the book shop-**

"Ah Godric Potter is here to get a signed copy of my book" said a strange man as he took a picture with a chubby bold messy haired boy. while ruri and her father walked to the school books ignoring the crowed and thr potter's. but catching the eyes of a amber eyed gray hair man with a wounded shoulder who followed after them." daddy it says I need a beginners potion book, Transfiguration, charm, DADA ,Magical plants and herbs and care of magical creatures ."said ruri to her father who was collecting the books while the man stayed in the shadows watching over them "ruri is that all the books?" russell asked his daughter who smiled at him "yes daddy."she said smiling while they where walking up to the counter and bought the books.

When they started to leave with the man still following them . Once they where out side they where walking to russells shop in diagon alley to take the floo to** their new home **


End file.
